The present invention relates generally to production equipment and a process to manufacture cementitious reinforcing support devices, called dobies, that are used to control the placement, spacing, and location of concrete reinforcing materials utilized in concrete construction. In particular, the present invention utilizes preformed, lightweight trays that may be shipped to the point of sale, and filled on location at the point of sale to produce the reinforcing support devices needed for the construction project.